


The Knife vs. Kokichi

by kyukun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (sorta??), Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, i hope this is good, shuichi is v careful with kokichi, shuichi tops!!, tsundere kokichi is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukun/pseuds/kyukun
Summary: Kokichi was a mystery. From his vast emotions to his seemingly endless lies, Shuichi could never figure him out. Kokichi's games were just like him; full of mystery and yet still alluring.





	The Knife vs. Kokichi

**Author's Note:**

> takes place at kokichis fte event, some dialouge is based/taken from the game. sorry if this is a bit ooc! this is my first time writing oumasai ^^

Kokichi was a mystery. From his vast emotions to his seemingly endless lies, Shuichi could never figure him out. The Ultimate Detective found himself stumped when it came to the small teen. He was certainly a case that Shuichi couldn't seem to solve. He walked along the pathway of the complex, searching for Kokichi. He promised he'd hang out with him today. Though, he remained somewhat wary of his presence whenever they hung out, not quite sure what his true intentions were. Usually, Shuichi would spend his free time with Kaito or with Kiibo if he had the chance to, but today he was going to hang out with Kokichi.

 

The supreme leader had been practically threatening him with his life if he hadn't won at his "games." The other day, they even played one hundred rounds of paper rock scissors, getting nothing but the same result every single time. Kokichi had given him three chances to win at his games, so far he's "won" two. He found himself feeling curious about what he had in store for him today.

 

He bit his lip as he inched forward, seeing Kokichi waiting idly, kicking his feet around in boredom. Once Shuichi got closer, his head snapped up as he heard his footsteps. "Ah, Saihara-chan! You're finally here." Shuichi smiled, waving his hand to greet the purple eyed boy. "Hello, Ouma-kun. So, what game are we playing today?" He asked nervously. His fingers fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. Kokichi placed his hands behind his head, his signature grin taking place of his previous chipper smile. "Nishishi~! I'm glad you remembered since it's your final chance. Now, for the final game, it's this…!" Shuichi was taken back when the male slipped out a knife from what seemed like thin air. "Ta-da!" Shuichi stepped back a bit as Kokichi held the knife a little  _ too _ confidently. "W-whoa! Uhm, O-Ouma-kun…? What are you doing with that knife?" He stammered as Kokichi slowly inched forward. Kokichi giggled a bit, placing the knife at his side. "Don't worry, my beloved. It's only for the game."

 

"Game? What game are you talking about?" He was now genuinely concerned and confused all at the same time. Whatever game Ouma was referring to definitely wasn't safe in any shape or form. "Well, the knife game of course! Have you heard of it?" Oh, it was  _ that _ game. He couldn't say he's ever played it but he's heard of it. "I've never played but I've certainly heard of it…"

 

"Isn't this really dangerous? Aren't you scared of getting hurt?"

 

"Exciting, huh? Of course I'm not scared. This is quite fitting for our final game, isn't it?" He pressed, demonstrating the game a bit with the knife slowly penetrating the air. "And if you  _ do _ lose, I don't think you'll be worrying about a few cuts. You'll die, remember?" His tone lowered as his lips curled into a devious smirk. Shuichi felt his chest tighten. This was one of those moments where he really couldn't read Ouma. Was he actually intending on killing him or was that just another lie? Either way, he was nervous. His entire demeanor had changed from before. His usual chipper atmosphere shifted into a more serious one. Shuichi remained quiet, not sure what to say or do in this situation. This was by far the weirdest and most intimidating time he's ever spent with anyone. "Now then, I'll go first." He spread his fingers as far as he could, his face remained still. As soon as he placed his hand on the table, he lifted the knife. The knife was now in motion, moving in between each of his fingers.

 

Shuichi grew increasingly nervous. His heart raced as the knife went in and out of his fingers. This was seriously dangerous. The knife moved so fast, he didn't know what to lock his eyes on. Surely if he could do this, maybe there was a possibility he could as well? Before he could even get his hopes up, he realized he spoke too soon. "Ouch!" A cut made its way through his skin. A decent sized slit had been made right through his hand. The cut had been made by his left hand just underneath his thumb's knuckle. The blood slowly trickled down his hand, travelling down his arm then down to the table. Shuichi jumped straight into action. Once he saw the blood, his mind went haywire. Immediately feeling an urge to go to the bleeding teen and tend to his wounds. "O-Ouma-kun!" He wrapped his hand around his tiny wrist, his grip remaining a bit tight from the amount of worry spewing out of him.

 

Kokichi winced at the contact, his eyes glancing back down at the knife as if he was tempted to pick it back up. Shuichi noticed this, gripping the knife and tossing it to the side. "You don't have to continue. Here, let me clean this up." He motioned for Ouma to sit on the table, holding his wound to try and decrease the bleeding as Saihara looked for a spare first-aid kit in a rush. Much to his relief, he found one nearby. He ran towards the bleeding Supreme leader, rushing to clean up his cut before it could get infected. "Ah shit, you're bleeding a lot. I'll try and hurry." In that moment, Ouma has never seen him look so worried. It was really cute. The way he tenderly grabbed his hand to make sure he didn't hurt Kokichi, the way he clumsily looked through the kit to look for disinfectant, everything. His heart began to thump and thump rapidly.

 

It was so embarrassing to have him do this but part of him wished he did this more often. He wished he could purposefully get on hurt more so he could see Shuichi act like this to him. To be so gentle and caring just for him. "This is going to sting a bit but please bear with it, Ouma-kun." Ouma nodded in response. He hissed as the liquid was poured onto the cut. "Fuck…" He whispered under his breath, inhaling sharply as he bit his lip. That stung a lot more than he had anticipated. This reaction caused Shuichi to glance up at him, that same worried expression on his face. "A-are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine~! I can't even feel it. It's just a little cut, Saihara-chan." Obviously, he lied. It hurt a lot. That knife did a lot more damage than what he wanted but he couldn't let Shuichi know that. He put on a grin to try and really sell his point. He didn't really believe him but he continued to clean his cut. "If you say so…"

 

After he finished disinfecting the cut, Shuichi placed a bandage around his hand. "Well, this should be fine for now." Before he could say anything, the liar had bursted out into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?"

 

"Nishishi~! I  _ really _ made you worry, didn't I? Well, I guess that means you win. Congrats, Saihara-chan!"

 

"Win? But I haven't even played yet."

 

"Yeah, but I did get hurt so you win by default. Plus, I already stole your heart so why would I need to steal your life?" Shuichi felt his face heat up. He wasn't sure why but something about him saying things like this made him almost embarrassed? He didn't do anything wrong or questionable. He just helped a friend out.

 

Right?

 

"T-that's…"

 

"Then… Why did you insist on killing me if you're admitting defeat?"

 

"That was a lie. I never wanted your life to begin with." He smiled with an innocent tilt of his head. So was this just a whole ploy to get Shuichi to think of him more? Was he really telling the truth or was this just another blatant lie? He rested his hands on the table, glancing up at Shuichi with a smirk. Shuichi stared into his eyes, the purple abysses pulling him more and more. He didn't know why but he never really got the chance to look at Ouma. He had such pretty eyes. His skin was so pale compared to his hair color that it'd be weird if he looked any different. His pink lips that had been curled into a sweet smirk made his knees feel weak. He subconsciously inched closer, feeling his breath against his own lips. "S-Saihara-chan?"

 

"I…" Those lips. Those sweet, sweet lips of his were calling his name. He needed to feel them. Shuichi moved his hand to cuff Kokichi's cheek. His skin felt so smooth and soft. Kokichi blushed, a shade of red painting his cheeks as the detective moved in closer to his. "I really want to kiss you right now." Ouma's heart beat was rapid. No way in hell did he actually mean that. So what if he had a  _ tiny _ crush on the detective, so what if he had been dreaming of this very moment for a long time, so what if he  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him back. All of that didn't matter. Shuichi wasn't in the right mindset, or so he believed. He retracted backwards, feeling so small compared to Saihara. Kokichi bit his lips before he heard a voice call to him. "Ouma-kun!" Ah, it was Angie.

 

Shuichi came back to his senses, blushing heavily. "U-uhm… I think Yonaga-san is calling you."

 

"Right."

 

"S-see you later then! Bye!" And with that, Shuichi left with his face as red as a fire truck. As Angie came closer, Kokichi held his fingers close to his lips as he stared in the direction he had left. His mind still in a daze, he smiled sweetly. This was certainly interesting.

 

-

 

Night time had begun, but that seemed to slip his mind. He couldn't stop replaying the moment from earlier. He couldn't stop thinking of Kokichi. He remembered how he looked and how he had never seen the liar look so cute and innocent. Shuichi laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful glare. He traced his mind back to how he felt underneath his fingers. He found himself wondering what the rest of him felt like. He wondered what kind of expressions he could make. The way he stared at Shuichi made his heart do back flips. An image made its way inside his mind. The image of him and Kokichi on the table, their lips touching with no interruptions. A sinful yet lust-filled smile was placed on his lips.

 

Thoughts soon plagued his mind one after the other; different scenarios for each. Kokichi would be under his body, sweaty and hot. His frail body showcased under him, covered in marks that he had given him. He tossed over, tightly closing his eyes to try and sleep. He covered his blushing face with his blanket, trying to dismiss each thought but to no avail. He shouldn't be thinking of his friend like this. It wasn't right. Even though it felt wrong, he contradicted himself as his hand reached down towards his lower half. He was hard. Painfully.  _ Goddamn you, Ouma-kun… _

 

He palmed himself slowly, flinching at the touch. His breath hitched as his hand lowered into his pants. Before he could grasp himself, there was a knock at the door. He shot up instantly. He looked down, an obvious bulge present. He couldn't go out there like this. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped himself inside of it. He shuffled to the door, unlocking it. "Hell-- Ouma-kun? Why are you here?" He yawned, his hand clutching the pillow he held near his chest. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd sleep with Saihara-chan."

 

Well, this is great.

 

Just great.

 

Ouma seemed to be wearing an oversized shirt. He looked so cute. Shuichi averted his eyes, glancing around everywhere else to calm himself. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

 

"I couldn't stop thinking of you so I'm here to take my beloved's virginity, of course." He lazily smirked, leaning against the door frame. "Uh…" Shuichi blushed, trying to calm himself down before his lower half took complete control over him. "Just kidding! Sheesh, Saihara-chan. I know you're a virgin but this is just embarrassing."

 

"Right…"

 

"Anyway, can I sleep here?" He asked, tilting his head. He looked tired. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? "Sure." He widened the door and stepped to the side, allowing Kokichi to step right through. He was acting as if nothing had happened between them earlier. Did he even feel anything? Shuichi bit his lip as he closed the door behind him. This was dangerous. He thought the knife game was dangerous but this was  _ far _ more dangerous. He couldn't have just blurted out "Hey, I was just going to jack off thinking about you!" That would surely freak him out. Besides, Ouma probably didn't feel the same way he did. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he felt. Whatever it was, he wanted it to stop. His heart ached desperately as Ouma slipped in between him to get to his bed. Something else ached as well as he noticed the leader wasn't wearing pants.

 

_ Shit. _

 

"Why are you wearing that blanket? Aren't you hot?" He didn't respond. "Oh! Maybe it's because a virgin like yourself got hard by seeing little ol' me in nothing but a shirt. Nishishi~ My beloved's so perverted." He remained silenced, a blush scattering across his face. Kokichi noticed he didn't retort to his teasing, meaning something was definitely up. He had to remove the blanket now. Ouma set down his pillow on the bed beside him as he walked up to the flustered detective. He wriggled his hands through the folds on the blanket, eventually finding Shuichi's body underneath it all. His hands wandered down, feeling his throbbing cock through his pants.

 

"Ah, so I was right."

 

"Ouma-kun… please. This is embarrassing. Please forgive me." He buried his face into the blanket. He couldn't even look him in the eye. He never wanted to die more in his life than right now. "It's okay, Saihara-chan. I can help you if you want."

 

His eyes popped open as if they'd be released from their sockets at any moment. "N-no! You don't have to."

 

"I'm up for it if you are." He had the same serious glare he did while playing the knife game. Was this really okay? He definitely wanted this but he was more concerned with Kokichi than himself.  _ If Ouma-kun really is okay with it, then… _

 

"Okay."

 

Kokichi smirked, tip toeing a bit to drop the blanket. The blanket dropped onto the ground, exposing Shuichi completely. "Wow, you look like you're about to burst!" He teased, falling to his knees. He cornered himself, collapsing onto the bed. He sat there as Kokichi moved closer. Licking his lips, he gripped the waistband of his pants as he pulled them down along with his boxers. His member sprung free, Shuichi flinching as it hit the cool air. "Saihara-chan's so big…" He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, his tiny palm barely reaching half of his cock. The detective let out a whimper. Ouma wasn't wrong, he was a virgin. He'd never had anyone touch him like this before. Even so, he tried to keep his voice down. Kokichi had begun to move his hands up and down, the precum that had been dripping down the tip making this easier.

 

"Hngh…"

 

He leaned back, his hands resting at the back of him. His half lidded eyes staring at the smaller male work his hands. Kokichi lowered his lips onto Saihara, giving the shaft a longing lick before inserting him into his mouth entirely. He had never looked sexier. He gave a moan as he felt the male's tongue explore his dick. He's cheeks were red, his eyes were closed as he sucked and licked Shuichi as best as he could. Shuichi lifted one of his hands, remaining in the same position as before. He pushed back Kokichi's hair behind his ear as he continued sucking him off. "Shit, Ouma-kun." Ouma glanced up at him, drool dripping down his chin. "Nishishi~ Someone's getting more excited. I'm starting to feel the same too, Saihara-chan." He lowered his mouth once more, using his other hand to lift up his shirt. 

 

"Ouma-kun, your hand."

 

He didn't listen as he slipped off his boxers with his other hand. He released him from his mouth temporarily and used his salvia to coat his fingers. After he was done, he lowered himself down onto his cock again. He placed a finger inside himself, wincing a bit. "Mhn…" He gave a muffled moan, continuing to suck Shuichi's hardened cock. Shuichi never knew his moans would sound so cute. They were a tad bit higher than his voice. They almost sounded like a girl's. He wanted to hear them more. His hand moved to the top of Ouma's head, pushing him deeper onto his cock. He stared at Kokichi as he continued to fuck himself while doing such lewd things. "I-I'm going to cum," He said, panting from the excitement he felt. Once Ouma heard this, he worked harder. He let go of Shuichi, a pop sound making its way out of his lips. He twisted his hands up and down, gripping his shaft a bit tighter. "Come for me, Shumai." Shuichi glanced down at the smiling liar, he looked so lewd right then and there. Shuichi wanted to do so much to him.

 

He bucked his hips into Kokichi's palm, white liquid spewing onto his hands and on his cheek. "A-ah! Sorry!" He said, slowly coming down from his high. The latter fixed himself, releasing his fingers from his ass. He pushed Shuichi down onto the bed, straddling him down with his thighs. One of his fingers trailed down his cheek, allowing some of the substance to transfer onto the tip of his finger. He licked his finger, that same devilish smirk making a reappearance. "You're so tasty."

 

"Stop lying…"

 

"Hehe, caught red handed once again. You're such a good detective, Shumai." He giggled, lowering his face towards Shuichi. He slowly pressed their lips together. Ah yes, this is what he was longing for. The sweet taste of his lips meeting his own. Who knew those same lips that tell lies would be so serene and soft? Shuichi wrapped his hands around Kokichi, deepening the kiss with his tongue. The two hungered for each other, their kiss felt like they hadn't drank water in days. That same kind of thirst quickly escalated their kiss. He flipped them over, now in charge of the male. He moaned into the kiss, his heart beating so fast he could barely contain his excitement. The bed creaked underneath them as he tried his best to take off his shirt without breaking their kiss, Ouma doing the same. This felt too good.

 

Shuichi pleaded this hadn't been a dream, hoping that in some alternate universe this was actually happening and not just a figment of his imagination. Once their clothes were both taken off, Saihara lowered his lips to his collarbone. The bone had been protruding slightly since he was so thin. He didn't mind, in fact, he loved it. He stared down lovingly at his body, he was so beautiful. "Don't stare at me like that, Saihara-chan." Shuichi giggled a bit and nodded. He licked his neck, making Kokichi shiver under his tongue. He didn't know Ouma would be so self-conscious. He seems so confident. He would've never guessed he had this side to him. "Hah… hng…" He covered his mouth to disallow any sort of noise that he made from his mouth.

 

"Don't. I love seeing new sides of Ouma-kun. It's really cute." He gently lowered his hand from his mouth, kissing his fingers. Kokichi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even after everything he's put him through, he was still sweet to him. Why? He blushed harder, usually he'd retort with something but he felt speechless. Shuichi had taken his breath away. "Can I leave a mark?"

 

"I don't care. D-do what you want." It was almost out of character for him to become so shy. How could he not when the person he likes is acting this way? Usually, he'd lie but for once, he couldn't. He was in so much pleasure he couldn't muster up a lie. Kokichi gripped the sheets as he felt Shuichi's tongue explore his neck. He whimpered as the boy's hot mouth sucked onto his skin. He left a kiss mark signifying he was someone else's. It was selfish to claim someone when they weren't even yours, he knew that, but he didn't care. He needed to. Ouma was so cute someone could easily snatch him away. He didn't want that at all. "Ahng… Shumai…"

 

"Ouma-kun, can I put it in?" Hearing all of those sexy moans had gotten him hard again. Kokichi nodded, both scared and nervous at the same time. "Is this your first time?"

 

"No…" He lied.

 

Shuichi could already tell he was lying but disregarded it. He knew he was just flustered. He had no reason to be though. This was a first experience for both of them. He kissed his lips once more before sliding himself inside slowly. "Ah fuck…!" He cursed, he clutched onto Shuichi's back tightly. He hissed at the pain but continued. "T-tell me when I can move." He adjusted himself to Ouma's walls, the heat warming his cock. "You can move."

 

Once those words escaped his lips, he wasted no time and began thrusting. "Ghah! Fuck, that feels so good!" The smaller teen clung onto the Ultimate Detective's back like his life depended on it. He dug his nails into it, the pain both satisfying yet somewhat painful. Sweat had started to form on their bodies, the wet smacks of their bodies echoed throughout the room. "Saihara-chan… Oh god, shit…"

 

"Shuichi, say Shuichi." He grunted, biting into Kiokichi's neck. Both flustered yet turned on, Kokichi complied. "Shuichi, please."

 

"Please fuck me harder." Hearing Kokichi moan his name so erotically turned him on even more. He thrusted as hard as could, slamming in and out of Kokichi without warning. "Ahn! Shuichi!" His bed shook with every thrust. He was almost scared he would break his own bed. That'd certainly be awkward to explain. "You know Kokichi, you called me a pervert earlier but…" He thrusted deeper into the male, making him scream in pleasure.

 

"You say things like this. So in reality, you're the real pervert here." He smirked, his hot breath whispering directly into Kokichi's ear. Kokichi had drool down his chin, he could barely control his moans. He didn't expect a virgin like Shuichi to fuck so well. His blush deepened, "Don't say things like that-- ah!" Shuichi kissed him lovingly, his mouth vibrating with every moan that escaped Ouma's throat. He felt so happy. His heart was beating so fast but he didn't care. All that mattered was the person he loved was in his arms. "Kokichi, I love you." Did he hear that correctly? Did Shuichi Saihara really say he loved him? There was no way. He seriously must be dreaming. He felt his eyes water. "I love you so much." There it was again. "Don't lie about things like that Shuichi. Don't be cruel." At this point, the tears had been spilling. Not the same crocodile tears his spilled while being dramatic, but real genuine tears. Saihara whipped away his tears, kissing his tears gently. "I'm not. I love you, I really do."

 

While still keeping his pace, he tried his best to get out a sentence. "I… I love you, too." He smiled, pulling in his Shuichi in for a tender kiss. As his pacing slowed and his thrusts got sloppier, the two reached their climaxes. He panted heavily, laying next to the tired Supreme leader. He frowned as he held his hand. "We have to re-bandage you."

 

"Aw, my Shumai is so caring."

 

"Call me Shuichi. I told you that already, Kokichi."

 

The purple haired boy giggled, ruffling his hair teasingly. "I know. I can still call you my Shumai if I please." He planted a kiss on the detective's cheek. "Well this was fun. And to think I just came here to sleep. Shuichi's so cruel." He pouted, crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Really? You really just came in here to sleep?"

 

"Yes! I'm not lying for once! I really did come in here to sleep."

 

Shuichi laughed, rolling the boy over as he wrapped his arms around his small frame. "Well either way, I'm glad you came. I love you." Kokichi rolled his eyes, burying his face inside his chest to hide his embarrassment. "Love you too."


End file.
